


Almost Matching

by EmeraldWaves



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Day 2 - Halloween, In which Saru is a cute angry bat, M/M, Pet Play, Reisaru Week 2016, Spoopy Lovin', halloween fic, super nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWaves/pseuds/EmeraldWaves
Summary: When Munakata suggests matching costumes for himself and Fushimi for the Scepter 4 Halloween party, interesting activities ensue in Munakata's office.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 2 (Halloween) of Reisaru Week, Halloween Fic, NSFW

Munakata had suggested matching costumes for the Scepter 4 Halloween party, and Fushimi thought that was possibly one of the worst ideas the man had ever used his highly intelligent brain to come up with. Munakata was an incredibly smart man, yet he often came up with such horrible plans when it came to...social gatherings.

Ignoring the obvious, which was Fushimi's great distaste for any social event, Fushimi knew he would have to remind the man yet again that they were purposefully keeping their relationship a secret. Matching costumes would surely give them away, Fushimi had argued. Plus, Fushimi had no desire to dress up for Halloween. Every year, Munakata would force Fushimi to go to the party, but so far he had tactfully avoided having to dress up. However, this year, it seemed there was no getting out of it.

Besides, he could only imagine the kind of thing Munakata would have in store for matching costumes. These were things Fushimi had no desire to find out.

"Probably something with ninjas," he'd muttered, finally guessing after some pestering from his Captain.

"Oya!" Munakata had said, pressing his glasses against his face. "Perhaps I should've had you come up with the idea, Saruhiko-kun." Fushimi's cheeks betrayed him as they lit up slightly; he still wasn't quite used to Munakata calling him so informally when they were in private together.

"Mm," he'd muttered. "So that wasn't your idea?" He should've never asked.

"No, indeed it was not," Munakata explained, coming around his desk to lean against the edge. "I was thinking about a classic, I will be a vampire and you will be my pet bat," he smiled, looking rather proud of the idea.

Fushimi raised an eyebrow. There were a few small problems with this plan. First of all, he wasn't anyone's pet, and second of all, Fushimi wasn't an expert on Halloween, but he knew that wasn't exactly a couple’s costume.

"Uh," he began, but quickly bit his lip. Munakata looked so damn happy about the idea, could he really shatter the excitement? He clicked his tongue, letting out a sigh. If he didn't tell him now, he had no idea how he would be able to get out of doing this with him. "Right..." Fushimi said finally. "A classic."

"Yes! I already have the costumes picked out, I simply need your measurements," he paused, a devilish looking smirk appearing on his face. "However, I could probably find those from when I took your measurements for your uniform," he grinned.

Folding his arms, Fushimi shook his head. "I guess you'll have to do that then," he scoffed.

Munakata approached him, cupping his cheeks, and Fushimi took a step back. "Sir, we're in your office."

"And the door is locked, and we're alone," Munakata continued, pressing their lips together one time. "Please, Saruhiko-kun. I do believe you'd make a very cute bat."

Staring into Munakata's eager, violet eyes, Fushimi felt his heart flutter for a moment in his chest. "I didn't realize bats could be cute. I'll be an angry bat," he growled.

"My cute, angry bat," he said, and kissed him once more. Munakata's lips were always slightly cold, and tasted of green tea and high quality cigarettes, and somehow they always felt perfect against his own. Fushimi hated how it was an easy way for his King to convince him to do whatever he pleased.

Munakata as a vampire did have it's...appealing aspects, and for a moment, Fushimi imagined it. Munakata in a nice suit, sharp fangs, he'd be pressed against the wall and Munakata's cool breath would tickle his neck just before—

Okay, that was a fantasy he didn't want, or need.

Clicking his tongue, Fushimi pushed aside all his self-hatred and rolled his eyes. "Fine," he grumbled. "I'll wear the stupid bat costume." It was easier to agree than to have Munakata try and convince him otherwise with kissing, or more, in his private office when there was work to be done and far too many people around. Not that Fushimi was opposed, oh no, quite the opposite. They'd slept together in his office before, however, usually it was late at night when everyone else had gone home. And Fushimi knew, once they started, they would never stop, and Munakata was going to end up with the same result anyway.

So that was how Fushimi had ended up standing in the middle of the office on Halloween night wearing the ugliest bat costume he had ever witnessed. It was fleece...long baggy sweatpants bunched at the bottom since his legs were a bit too thin for the costume, and the sweater was a fleece hoodie with wings attached to the arms and back which covered his behind in a tail-like manner. The hood covered his head and had strange ears poking out from the top...he looked like a moron. Doumyouji had already laughed at him, and Fushimi had threatened to slit his throat if he laughed one more time, which had immediately gotten the idiot to shut up.

Munakata's vampire costume was equally as nerdy of course. He was in long black slacks, and a bright red waistcoat with a black button up and frilly cravat, plus a long dark, Dracula cape which shaped his neck. He also wore a ridiculous looking set of fake fangs, disgustingly fake, and it gave him a weird lisp Fushimi had to try not to laugh at every time Munakata talked to him.

And he was telling everyone. "Fushimi-kun and I have matching costumes," Munakata mused to Awashima, who nodded, raising an eyebrow at the two of them. She was dressed as witch, and of course, looked stunning. Her normally tied back blonde hair sat just below her shoulders, and she had on a cute black dress which fit snug against her body, as well as a tall pointed witch's hat.

She smiled, holding her glass up before taking a long sip. After swallowing, she spoke. "Very nice, a bat and a vampire, makes sense."

Liar. Fushimi glared at her angrily. How dare she spur Munakata on when they both looked so damn foolish.

"Great idea to get Fushimi-san to dress up for the party," she smirked. She knew he hated every minute of this, and yet she was still complimenting them. Obviously Awashima was someone Fushimi couldn't rely on in his time of need.

It didn't help that almost everyone else was laughing at the two of them too. Fushimi had overhead Doumyouji and Hidaka chuckling to themselves, making bets on who looked more foolish. From what he could tell, he was winning, since at least Munakata looked as though he was enjoying himself.

And really, that was all that mattered to Fushimi. If Munakata was enjoying himself, then he could suck it up and try and forget it ever even happened the next day. Munakata was excited, and happy, pleased with their costume choices.

Fushimi had never liked Halloween anyway—costumes were stupid, and it seemed like a dumb excuse for his co-workers to party and drink. For Munakata, it was a good excuse for them to play games and 'bond'. Currently, the party had gone on long enough, and Fushimi was ready to get the stupid bat costume off.

He was about to suggest they leave, when Doumyouji and Akiyama approached both of them. "Hello, Captain! The vampire costume suits you, good choice!" Doumyouji said, giving Munakata a thumbs up. "Though I'm still not sure what you're supposed to be Fushimi-san."

"A bat," Fushimi said flatly.

"O-Oh..." Doumyouji snorted, biting down on his lip so not to laugh. Fushimi clicked his tongue, about to make a snide comment before Munakata interrupted.

"Thank you, Doumyouji-kun! Fushimi-kun and I have matching costumes," Munakata beamed, looking rather proud of himself once again.

"Eh? Matching?" Akiyama began. Fushimi opened his mouth, about to stop Akiyama, as he knew where this conversation was heading, however it was far too late. "But don't vampires usually turn into bats? I didn't realize a vampire and a bat were meant to be a duo..."

"Oya!" Munakata's violet eyes widened, and he looked shocked, glancing down at Fushimi. "Is this true, Fushimi-kun?"

"Uh..." Fushimi began, but quickly averted his eyes. Munakata's excitement had been...well, cute, Fushimi still didn't have the heart to take that away from him.

"I see...well then Fushimi-kun and I are simply one and the same." That...wasn't any better.

"Tsk," Fushimi clicked his tongue as Akiyama let out an awkward laugh.

"It was a great idea, Captain!" he smiled. Fushimi wanted to shake Akiyama and tell him he didn't have to kiss Munakata's ass all the time, however, he glanced towards Munakata and decided to keep his mouth shut. It was subtle, but Fushimi could tell Munakata was disappointed.

He sighed inwardly, this is exactly what he hadn't wanted to happen. It was rare Munakata ever showed any sort of disappointment. He was a composed man, and while he did have a tendency to react in weird, albeit ridiculous ways, Fushimi had lately come to notice there were times Munakata was more pensive, or perhaps even upset. The man was a King, yes, but he was human as well, and many of the burdens he carried were heavy, though he never once complained about it.

Munakata was far stronger than most realized, and as stupid as this damn Halloween party was, Fushimi had wanted the man to enjoy it, and enjoy their stupid 'matching' costumes.

When Akiyama and Doumyouji slipped away, Fushimi glanced around the room quickly, and grabbed Munakata's wrist, tugging him towards his office. "Fushimi-kun...what are you-"

"Shh," Fushimi hissed, quietly opening the door and shutting it behind them, turning the lock. "This party is...boring. I mean...I only came here to spend time with you," he muttered, looking towards the floor, his cheeks flushing bright red.

"Oya...Saruhiko..." Munakata whispered, but his eyes sparkled a bit, clearly excited by the new turn of events. It was much better than seeing his purple hues dull as they had when Akiyama had corrected his mistake.

"Yeah...plus..." he rolled his eyes, folding his arms, trying everything he could to hide his distaste for what he was about to say. "I'm supposed to be your pet...bat...right?"

Munakata's eyes lit up even more, and the King took a step towards Saruhiko, placing a finger under his chin to tilt his eyes upwards. Munakata's purple eyes were twinkling now, and they shimmered playfully, a look Fushimi was quite familiar with. "Are you going to be a good, obedient pet for me?" he whispered, brushing his thumb over Fushimi's lips.

His cheeks flushed even more, as he swallowed. "I guess I could do that...just this once."

With those words, Munakata's lips were against his own, pressing Fushimi up against the wall by the door. They hadn't even gotten very far into the room, and yet it had already started. The kiss was hungry, Munakata's breath washing over Fushimi's lips and cheeks, heated and steamy. His hands cupped Fushimi's face and held his lips in place as he bit down on Fushimi's lower lip. "My Saruhiko," he mumbled, and slowly Fushimi was forgetting the party was only just down the hall.

"Captain," he hissed, as Munakata tugged on his lip, but the taller man immediately hushed him.

"Shh, Saruhiko-kun. Do pets speak?" he smirked, his deep voice low against Fushimi's lips. Fushimi clicked his tongue, letting out a large huff of air as he tried to catch his breath from the heated kiss. Munakata had apparently not been joking about this little pet play he was starting.

Keeping his lips shut, Fushimi grinned, but leaned forward to flick his tongue against Munakata's lips, spurring the man on. With a gentle purr, Munakata pushed back, kissing Fushimi again, his hands moving down to Fushimi's neck, before resting on his hips, keeping him pressed against the wall.

"You taste good tonight, my Saruhiko," he whispered, his lips pressing against Fushimi's jaw, then to his neck, wrapping his lips around his pulse. His lips were hot against Fushimi's cool neck, and his lips tugged on his skin, pulling it into his mouth. Fushimi hissed, feeling Munakata's teeth graze against him, and he let out a soft yelp when his King actually bit down, nibbling on his skin as though he really were a vampire. But Munakata replaced teeth with tongue, and the wet muscle moved over Fushimi's skin sensually, causing him to moan loudly. Any part of him which would've normally been a bit embarrassed had disappeared as Munakata's lips sucked on his neck.

"Ngh," he groaned, his fingers burying themselves in Munakata's hair as he moaned at the tongue wetting his soft skin.

"Mmm," Munakata hummed, biting down lower on Fushimi's neck, causing the shorter to hiss and moan, his fingers gripping harder at Munakata's hair as his whole body trembled against him and the wall.

Fushimi's hips twitched, his cock hardening in his pants, especially when Munakata's fingers slowly travelled from Fushimi's hips to his ass, gripping his cheeks as he moved himself against Fushimi. He could feel Munakata's bulge rubbing against his own through the fabric of their clothes, and Fushimi wanted nothing more than for Munakata to rip both their pants off so he could feel their skin touch.

Munakata's fingers slipped into his pants and gripped at Fushimi's ass, his digits pressing against his round cheeks. Fushimi rolled his hips forward, panting heavily as Munakata continued to lap at the mark he had made on Fushimi's neck. Normally Munakata never got this possessive, not wanting to leave evidence on Fushimi's skin, but damn, it was everything Fushimi wanted.

Munakata's hand moved from his ass to the front of his pants, and he cupped Fushimi's cock over the fabric of his underwear. "Glad to see my pet is getting properly excited. Let's get these pants off, so I can prepare you" he instructed. "Take them off and turn around."

Fushimi felt his mouth go dry as Munakata ordered him. It should've been something he was used to, seeing as he was the Captain, but damn did he look different and he sounded even better right now, desire clearly taking over his thoughts. He watched as Munakata walked to the desk, and pulled out a small bottle of lube, as though he had always known this was going to happen in his office sooner or later. Asshole.

Still, Fushimi couldn't help but do as he was told. Staring at Munakata with lustful eyes, he unzipped the hoodie, tossing it to the ground. Next, he yanked down his pants and underwear, sighing against the wall as his cock hit the cool air, throbbing with pleasure. Meeting eyes with Munakata, Fushimi liked the look on his face. His cheeks were a bit red, and his eyes looked dark, as though he were ready to devour all of Fushimi's naked body. Fushimi licked his lips and turned around, pressing his palms against the wall as he stuck his ass out, waiting. "Your pet is ready to be prepared," he smirked.

He moaned when he felt Munakata's hands on his bare ass cheeks, his smooth palms rubbing at his skin. "Very good, perhaps next time I should get you a cute collar," Munakata said. And Fushimi let out a small hiss of air. He imagined Munakata's finger slipping under a collar wrapped around his neck, as he yanked him forward, connecting their lips. He hadn't expected to like the image so much, but he really wouldn't have minded at all.

"But for now..." Fushimi felt Munakata lift a hand off his ass and bring it back down with a piercing slap. Munakata leaned over his body, gripping his ass cheeks hard as he pressed his lips to Fushimi's ear. "I did tell you to be quiet, my pet," he hissed, and Fushimi bit down on his lip so as not to let out a moan.

His ass cheek throbbed, and he felt Munakata squirt a bit of the lube against his hole, his ass tightening at how cold the gel was. He felt Munakata run his finger up from his perineum to his ass, pressing one of his lube-coated fingers inside. Fushimi let out a hiss as he felt Munakata stretching his ass. He began to move the finger, circling it around inside, pumping it in and out. Fushimi moaned, his hips twitching as they rocked against it. He wanted more, was willing to even beg for it, but Munakata had told him to be quiet, and after the slap, he didn't want to disobey again and end up with an even worse punishment. Instead, he moved his hips faster, eagerly, trying to push Munakata's fingers in deeper.

Finally, he added a second, causing Fushimi to sigh with relief, but it didn't stop the way his hips pushed back against both of Munakata's fingers. His cock was dripping, and hung in the cool air, flopping against his stomach with the movement of his hips. With a large thrust of his fingers, Munakata brushed against his prostate, causing a thick thread of pre-cum to shoot from his cock onto the floor. It felt so damn good, and he just wanted more, pushing his hips back faster. Munakata was pumping his fingers faster, and deeper, driving Fushimi completely insane.

Reaching over, Munakata gripped at Fushimi's hair, yanking his head back as he added a third finger, scissoring them inside of his ass to stretch him wider. Drool slipped down Fushimi's chin, his loud moan echoing throughout the office. "My pet is very eager tonight," he hummed, pumping the three fingers in faster. "Do you want my cock?" he asked, leaning his mouth against Fushimi's shoulder, kissing and nibbling at his skin. "I'll allow you to ask for it."

"Ngh...ah...C-Captain please...please yes," he panted, his breath catching in his throat as Munakata pulled his fingers from his ass, Fushimi's body trembled, missing the way Munakata's fingers had filled him.

He stood up, chuckling softly as he unzipped his pants. "Good. Turn around and get on your knees."

Fushimi swallowed. He had been expecting Munakata to get him ready and take him against the wall. It seemed the man had other plans though, and Fushimi wasn't about to disobey. Turning around, he sank to his knees, watching as Munakata took his cock out, completely hard. "If you want it, we have to make sure it's nice and wet for you," he smirked, gently stroking his hand over Fushimi's cheek. He moaned, feeling how stretched and ready he was, but he knew he had to wait, knowing Munakata wanted to enjoy this to the fullest.

Fushimi grinned, moving forward to flick his tongue against Munakata's thick length. He lapped at the beading pre-cum on the tip, and he ran his tongue down his entire cock, coating it in his saliva. He wrapped his lips around the tip and began to bob his head up and down quickly, slurping and sucking on the cock he wanted inside his ass so terribly.

Munakata moaned, his head falling back as he ran his hand through Fushimi's hair, his hips thrusting gently into his mouth. "Nnnn...that's good my pet. Get it nice and wet," he hissed, panting as Fushimi moved faster, feeling the tip hit the back of his throat. Fushimi’s ass was still pulsating, and his cock was aching, dying for Munakata's to take him completely. Drool trickled down his chin as he slurped louder, wetting Munakata's cock as much as he could.

Pressing his tongue along the base of Munakata's cock, Fushimi moaned, the vibrations rolling up Munakata's spine as he let out his own deep moan. "Alright, that's enough," Munakata panted, and his voice sounded strained, as though asking him to stop had almost been too much for him.

Munakata sighed, and pushed Fushimi against the wall, gripping his ass as he raised him up. Immediately, Fushimi locked his legs around Munakata's waist as he positioned his cock to Fushimi's entrance. "You've been so good my pet," he smirked, kissing at his lips. "I think you deserve this." Slamming up into him, Fushimi felt his back slide up the wall as Munakata's cock thrust completely inside.

His toes curled, and he rolled his eyes back, moaning deeply as Munakata began to thrust up into him, pressing his cock against Fushimi's prostate over and over.

"C-Captain..." he moaned loudly, but Munakata only answered by kissing him, and thrusting deeper, his finger spreading his ass cheeks wider. Their kiss was messy, Munakata's tongue pushing inside of Fushimi's mouth, kissing sloppily and hurriedly. Fushimi moaned against Munakata's lips, panting heavily into his mouth as his body moved against the wall.

Pulling back, Munakata returned his lips to Fushimi's neck, once against sucking on the small red mark he had made earlier. Fushimi's arms wrapped around Munakata's neck, his sweaty hands gripping onto the dark shirt. He moaned loudly, his voice shaking as each thrust seemed to push deeper and deeper inside of him.

"So tight my pet," Munakata panted against Fushimi's neck, and he slowed his rhythm, pulling out of Fushimi painfully slow. The shorter whimpered, and his hand trembled against Munakata’s back. He yelped when Munakata thrust in deep, and rapidly, pounding into him over and over, only to slow yet again and repeat the process.

Fushimi could feel his spine tingling and his sac tightening as his cock leaked against his stomach, he was getting close, especially when Munakata went faster. He began to slam his hips down against Munakata's cock, especially when the man decided to tease him and move much slower. For a moment, Munakata chuckled, stilling himself as he let Fushimi fuck himself, slamming his ass down onto Munakata's cock. The Blue King moaned, enjoying watching Fushimi be so eager. "Seems you really do want it," he chuckled, thrusting again to match Fushimi's movements.

"Ah!" he grunted, pressing his head back against the wall. "I...can't...I want to...cum..." he mumbled, his voice sounding weak and desperate. Fushimi hated it, but damn did he need it.

"Of course my pet, I think you deserve this reward." Gripping Fushimi's ass, Munakata held him in place as he began to pound into his ass. "Cum for me," he whispered, kissing him once more.

Fushimi curled his hands into fists and held on to Munakata's shirt, feeling his cock throb as his orgasm rushed through his body. "F-Fuck...Captain..." he grunted, his cock spurting out the milky white cum onto his chest. "Hgnn..." he grunted.

His legs trembled as Munakata pushed into him once more, his own orgasm hitting him as he poured his cum into Fushimi's ass. His moans echoed through the office, deep and loud. "Nghh...Saruhiko..." he whispered. The two of them panted, Fushimi wedged between Munakata and the wall.

"Damn...." Fushimi whispered. "I didn't think a costume would get you going so much..."

"It was more you than it was the costume," Munakata chuckled, pulling out of Fushimi as he slowly lowered him to the ground. "Can you stand?" he asked softly. Fushimi nodded, but stayed leaning against the wall.

"I'm gonna have to clean up or something before I go back out there," he growled, still leaning as he let out a large huff.

"I think we can figure something out," Munakata smiled, stroking his thumb over Fushimi's cheek. "You were very cute. In the end, the costume wasn't so bad, was it?" he teased, pressing his lips against Fushimi's. "We'll have to choose something else matching next year."

Fushimi pursed his lips and rolled his eyes, gently pushing Munakata's lips away from him. "Only if it's going to lead to something like this," he snorted.

"Of course, Saruhiko, I wouldn’t have it any other way. Happy Halloween," Munakata smirked, kissing Fushimi's palm.

Maybe, Fushimi thought, Halloween wasn’t all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! This fic is kind of supposed to be funny and dirty af so XD hopefully that worked. xladysaya beta-ed this as always so you should definitely go check out her amazing Reisaru fic cause wow it's perfection! This is one of many fics for Reisaru week so I hope everyone doesn't mind my spam and enjoys!! :D
> 
>    
> [emeraldwaves](http://emeraldwaves.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr.  
> [musickazoo](https://twitter.com/musickazoo) is my twitter if you wanna yell about things with me, especially Reisaru


End file.
